warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Anaran and Anarelle
In the battle for the Shrine of Khaine, command of the high elves fell to Anaran and Anarelle, the children of Eltharion's younger brother, Argalen. They alone knew of Eltharion's death in a distant land, for his spirit had appeared to them several nights past, and bestowed upon them not only the duty of protecting Yvresse in his absence, but also the gifts of their ancestry. Now Anaran wielded the Fangsword, and Anarelle bore the Talisman of Hoeth. These were heavy burdens, but the twins were determined to do honour by their uncle's memory. Battle of the Blighted Isle In the midst of battle, even Anaran felt his courage waver in the face of the sonorous battle cry of the Black Guard while he stood in the center of Tor Yvresse's Silverin Guard, but his duty allowed him to hold his ground. He saw the High Elf Archers of the Seldi Trueflights shatter, beholding only too clearly the hole that was opening in his battle lines, and charged the Silverin Guard down to close it alongside the spearmen of Tor Yvresse, and followed by forcing forward in their lines, fighting back many a foe with the Fangsword, even to the point of instinctually killing one of the Khainite Assassins that tried to kill him with a poisoned weapon. Eventually, after killing so many Naggarothi Dark Elves, Anaran began to tire, many of his soldiers having fallen in the striving during this bloodbath. Facing down Kouran Darkhand, he was unaware of the identity of his foe, though would not have cared if he had, such was the bloodthirst of the Fangsword itself. Despite the Silverin Guard's attempt to move to confront Kouran in their prince's place, Anaran's leg was broken, followed by Kouran's halberd splitting his skull. Higher on the hillside, Anarelle wielded the magics of the Blighted Isle with a skill that belied her inexperience, including sending out white fire to turn dark elves to ash. The voices within the amulet, the spirits of previous wielders, gave her the spells to call upon, aiding her in the right incantations. She even slammed her hands to the ground, breaking the ground apart and sending shards of stone to shred dark elves and blast them away down the slopes. She fought back against sorceresses and Malekith himself, unraveling their spells as well as casting her own. Anarelle felt her twin's death as Seraphon loomed through the driving rain. Her grief scattered her thoughts when she needed her focus the most, and her spells of protection slipped away at the last moment, imminent warnings from within the Talisman of Hoeth only panicking her further. As the black dragon's shadow closed over her, Anarelle didn't even have a chance to scream before Seraphon's talons ripped her apart and scattered the torn remains upon the hillside. Source * : The End Times Vol III: Khaine ** : pg. 58 ** : pg. 62 ** : pg. 63 ** : pg. 64 ** : pg. 65 ** : pg. 66 ** : pg. 67 es:Anaran y Anarelle Category:Asur Mages Category:The End Times Category:Yvresse Category:A